Wires
by siberiaaan
Summary: Living with no comfort can be hard sometimes, but who cares, if you have a right person near you?


The clock shows 4 a.m. and all I can dream about is to get some sleep. It's been already ten days since Mello and I started to work in almost Spartan conditions: we had to stay away from any kind of attention, which has become extremely exhausting since one case we arranged. So here we are, living in a tiny room, sleeping in one bed due to the absence of another one, tangling our limbs in all kinds of wires which were literally everywhere. Even now, when I go to bed while taking off my googles distractedly, I can see Mello lying on these crappy sheets with dusty wires covering them. His face looks so peaceful when he sleeps that I almost forget about the mask of anger he usually puts on every day.  
...He wakes up when I lay next to him, though.  
"Did you fix that bug?" this lazy expression on his face is so fucking adorable.  
"Yep. Took me some time to figure it out"  
"Cool. Come here.

He raises a thin blanket to let me into the warmth of the bed, and I slowly exhale as I lay down next to him. Don't care about wires under my back anyway. We face each other on a bed and I can see that his face is still as calm as it was when he was sleeping a few minutes ago. I see that he wants to say something, anything, but doesn't know how to start. So I reach out and touch the line between his smooth skin and calloused burn with my fingertips. This feeling is somewhat bizarre, like touching a stitches or something. After drawing this line across his face, I let my hand rest on a pillow between us.  
"What was that about?" he seems to remain indifferent to my actions, but they gave him an actual reason to talk.  
"Dunno. Wanted to touch you."  
"I see."  
I shivered slightly, failing to warm up.  
Mello watches me as I sit down and remove all my clothes, leaving myself just in boxers just as Keehl. I chuckle slightly under his gaze and lie down next to him again.  
"It's fucking cold, but don't wanna miss an opportunity to sleep in some kind of comfort."

"Come closer."

Here it comes... Once Mello allows me access to his personal space, I can't stop myself. This case is not an exception; I feel it after the first touch of bare skin of our chests. He is much warmer than I am and I feel the border of his scar again. Our faces are so close that I can sense little waves of air on my lips as he breathe.  
"You know, I'm really trying to act cool now, but it's kinda impossible since you are so irresistible."  
And then he smiles. Shit, his smile was always considered as crazy one, with wild fire in his eyes and bare teeth, but fuck, I am loving it.

"You are not here to resist."

And that's it. My roof is gone. I don't know how it actually looks, but for me it seems like I fucking attack him when I grab his face and kiss him eagerly. Mello responds with just as much passion, enfolding my shoulders with his hands, pulling me over himself and driving me totally insane. I hear his breathing stutter a bit, when I lay between his legs, kissing his neck. It's just unbelievable how fast I can get a boner with Mello. I can't say that he does something tricky or shows any kind of sexuality on a purpose, but his whole acting, all these silent sighs and moans he holds back every time are just super-hot. If it wasn't for my awareness that Mello doesn't have such a hilarious emotion as fear, I could actually think that my lust frightens him.

But he isn't scared.

He wants me just as much as I want him.

So now, I am covering his neck with sloppy kisses, while my hips are already grinding roughly against his crotch.

"Shit yeah, leave a hickey" Mello pants out as he hooks a hem of my underwear with his big toes and removes it.

…I am definitely going nuts. Mello always had a thing for marks on his body and tried to leave some on me, too. Gosh, I remember that night, when I couldn't sleep on my back because of scratches. Oh, crap.

I do as he demands, leaving purple marks under his jaw when he slightly lifts his hips (I'm hissing at this moment because of an intimate contact of fabric of his black boxers with my bare dick) and takes off the only part of his current wardrobe, leaving us with no clothes, but with eagerness.

My breathing becomes completely uneven, my vision is already blurred, my nerves are tightened and all this is because of Mello, whose body feels like on fire against mine. And I don't want this to stop.

I literally make him choke on my tongue while taking his fully erected cock in my hand, precum already leaking from a clit. Collecting some of it on a tip of my middle finger, I carefully push it in him without hesitation.

"Hhg… Yeah…" his soft murmuring is such a music for my ears; I move my finger at so well-known direction to…

"Ahhh… No, don't do that" Mello must be seeing a question in my eyes, so he continues, "I'll come too early this way. Not now. Let's leave this for your dick, mkay?.."

"Such a dirty talker you are…"

"Shut it. And screw the stretching part, I wanna feel you."

I slightly chuckle and remove a finger from him to spit on my palm and stroke my cock a couple times. Then I grab him under his waist and lift a bit to sit down on my own legs and adjust my hips under his.

And push in.

My favorite, the most delicious part begins.

I frown and close my eyes from this pleasurable tightness around me, and Mello… He just goes crazy. I like how he acts when I enter him: hiding his moans becomes impossible for him, so he starts to breathe so loud like he tries to exhale his own soul, and these ohhs and ahhs drive me just to insane. Mello always tries to hide this, but we both know that he is a screamer in bed. Saying about me, I remain almost silent in bed but the real storm happens within me. Mello knows that. Mello likes that.

He grabs the bed over his head and starts to moving his hips against mine, moaning silently, but passionately. I'm not sure that Mello is very comfortable with the position, because a height makes him incurve in not so natural way, but I know that only this way I can reach his prostate in a best way and make him come without even jerking him off. Such a stunning view.

I squeeze his hips and start to fuck him harder, my movements meeting his halfway. Mello's moans become louder, and I see him smile as I caress his body, palming his sides and touching his nipples with my thumbs.

"Mmmmh… Feels nice. Do you feel good, Matt?.. Oh shit…"

"Yeah… I do" I whisper and feel that all these fucking words leave no chance to this thing for lasting long. So I start to move faster, slapping his hip slightly, hearing our sweaty skin collide.

"Crap… Ahhh… Fuckin'… Wires…"

"Say no more" I smile, hug his waist and pull harshly; straightening my legs and making him sit on me. His hair fly in the air before covering his wet face.

Here is he, looking at me from above and smiling, starting to move again. I wonder how he makes me feel like I am in a beautiful place every time we have sex.

Fuck, I'm loving this.

I look at him and feel like I have some sort of fever, whispering something deliriously as he almost jumps on me.

Sure thing, Mello doesn't need to shove a dick in someone's ass to feel masculine. Now I feel like he's fucking me, and, to be honest, I like it that way.

"Matt Matt Matt… Ahh… Shit, jerk me off…" Mello hugs my shoulders and I feel his short nails in my skin. Marks.

I don't even understand what I'm doing already, but here I am, hugging Mello's waist with one hand and stroking his dick with another. I kiss his opened lips and he is so ecstatic that he even doesn't seem to respond. After a few more moves Mello comes with a breathy moan, and I literally see stars in his eyes looking nowhere as I continue to pound in him. I don't let his orgasm to fade away too fast, continuing to hit his prostate with each movement of my dick. Unable to get from his height, Mello starts to shiver in my hands.

"Oh please, Matt, shit stop, I can't take it anymore…" he looks desperate, but he knows that I want him to forget about any borders and scream as loud as he wants.

"Yes you can. Just… Feel it."

I can't reach my orgasm yet, but I can feel it approaching, so I start to move even harder. Mello seems ready to die at every second; I can clearly see that he doesn't understand what he is doing when he starts to pull my hair way too rough and biting at them, shaking more and more with every second.

And screaming with pleasure.

At the second I hear this magnificent sound, I come into him with a loud sigh.

A few more erratic moves, and I pull out, knowing that Mello doesn't like the feeling of my cock softening inside him.

We fall on the bed near each other, breathing heavily; seeing an empty expression at Mello's face, I know that he almost passed out from the intensity of all this, but I'm sure he liked that. We both did.

I reach out for a pack of cigarettes, taking two. Put one between his lips, one between mine, and lit both at one time.

"Thanks" he says with a small voice, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully and exhaling a smoke.

After both of our cancer sticks are finished, I speak up:

"…Any negative thoughts?"

All I see is a fast glance of his cyan eyes. "Yeah. I'm thinking about removing these fucking wires from the bed."

I smirk at that.

Suddenly he turns at his side to face me and kisses me. "You know, I thought I will kill you for doing this post-orgasm thing."

I can't hold back a laugh. "Yeah, I bet your teeth in my skull prove your point right perfectly."

He smiles "But I've changed my mind anyway."

I kiss his forehead "I'm glad you did."


End file.
